


天作之合

by Rikkenbacker620



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkenbacker620/pseuds/Rikkenbacker620
Summary: ABO，双BETA设定





	天作之合

直到被按着肩膀压倒在柔软的床垫上之前，八田对伏见抱有的都还是百分之两百不掺任何添加剂的朋友情，哪怕对方身上的信息素都已经浓到他喷嚏不止。

这份持续了数年的难能可贵的坚持在又一次成功阻止伏见的进一步动作的同时，也终于成功地让八田的大脑变成了一团浆糊。

现在是个什么情况？

他们和吠舞罗的其他人一起出来滑雪，途中因为两人吵架不慎迷路，好不容易找到一处山中小屋避难，突然两个人就一齐爆发了那什么热潮……等等等等，他们两个可都是Beta啊。

“为什么两个Beta之间也会出现Omega和Alpha才会有的发情期，”伏见撑起身，居高临下地注视着躺在自己的笼罩之下，一脸震惊的八田，“你现在一定是在这么想吧，美咲。”

从伏见口中、鼻腔呼出的热气尽数喷在他的脸上，八田登时觉得自己的体温又上升了些——这下倒是一点也不冷了。他梗着脖子回道：“是、是又怎么样。”

伏见像是喝醉了酒，整个人的重量都向着八田压去，嗓音也跟着压低，嗤笑道：“明明是个笨蛋，却还是上课不听啊。”

“臭猴子你找茬？！”

伏见没有理他，自顾自地说了下去：“生理卫生课上不是教过，就算没有Omega与Alpha那样天然的契合，同一性别之间也能结合吗。”

八田一怔。生理卫生课他是真的没有认真听过，不仅仅是对学习本身不感兴趣的原因，还是因为授课内容实在太让人害羞。为此他没少被伏见嘲笑。即便如此，伏见说的这种基本常识他还是知道的，只是“知道”并不意味着“理解”，任凭八田怎么想，他也想不到，课本上所粗略提及的少数情况会真的发生，还是发生在他自己身上，对象还偏偏是那个伏见猿比古。

他与伏见的初始是在初中，两人都属于学校里超越常理的Beta——一个是智商过高、个性乖僻的天才，一个是运动神经高度发达且与学习成绩成彻底的反比的中二病。无论是样貌、身高、性格还是优势能力，两人都相去甚远，唯一的共同点大概只有“没朋友”这一条了。但由于总有些人热爱作死挑战极限，同时招惹上了这两人，最终使他们不打不相识，从此在八田的百般努力邀请下结为盟友，一同惹是生非、辍学混黑。

一直以来，在八田的观念中，伏见都是他的搭档、朋友、兄弟，他本以为对方平日里和自己一样对其他Omega与Alpha不感冒，一定会和自己一起孤独一生，完全没想到会演变出现下两人滚作一团的情形。

脑回路转了一圈终于回到原点。察觉到伏见的视线变得愈发危险，八田奋力挣扎起来，企图一脚踹开压在身上的人型沙袋，未料刚一抬腿就被捉住膝弯处往下拖，分开的双腿被迫与对方的身躯贴合在一起。他这才发现这个常年低温的家伙此刻体温竟比自己还要高上一些。

“猴子你体温怎么这么高，”八田费劲地伸手探向他的额头，“冻发烧了？”

伏见动作一顿，笑出了声，“事到如今居然还有心思问我的情况，可真是笨得无可救药啊美咲。”八田是想反驳的，然而手被攒住舔咬的湿润触感与画面一齐剪断了他的言语和理智，只能咬紧牙关，强忍着不发出声音。

热。

比王的火焰更加烧灼，比夏季正午的太阳更加让人晕眩，像是往身体内部放了座火山，一丁点的触碰都能引起喷发，岩浆哗啦啦地把一切都融化了。

这是什么新的折磨人的方式吗？八田晕乎乎地想。

 

而伏见确实是想折磨他，就像在鼻尖萦绕的那股菠萝甜香撩拨他的嗅觉那样，用牙齿拉下厚外套的拉链，像剥橘子一样将那一层层衣物扯开、褪下，露出因为常年在户外活动而晒出来的小麦色肌肤。变得更加浓烈的信息素的味道从衣物的下渗透出来，像几粒盐融进一杯水里，表面上毫无变化，却足够带来“刺激”。

伏见就着啃咬他脖颈的姿势抬眼望去，满意地看见八田紧闭双眼皱着张脸一副难耐的表情。这个迟钝，单纯，在一起这么多年连他的信息素是什么味道都嗅不出来的，他独占、觊觎了这么多年的白痴Beta，如今正乖顺地躺在自己的身下，呈现出比两人曾一起看过的Alpha与Omega交欢的三级片还要色情的样子，光是这一点就足够他在此刻情动得难以自已。

刚刚还只是停留在脸颊到锁骨之间的吻突地向下激进，被咬住乳尖的瞬间，八田惊恐地大叫、手脚并用地挣扎起来。

纵使身高上占有优势，缺乏运动的身体到底还是无法与常年滑滑板的对方相比，伏见略有些吃力地按住八田的四肢，又僵持了好一会儿，终于忍无可忍地张嘴，精准地咬住了那处遮掩腺体的皮肤。

“啊、啊！”八田条件反射地绷紧身体，嘴上不饶人地大骂，“混蛋、畜生……你到底想干吗？！”

“我可是好心帮你解决生理需求，”伏见的手不知何时钻入了八田的四角裤中，不徐不缓地揉捏着早已兴奋得抬头的欲望中心，“这里，已经受不了了吧。”

八田瞪直了一双三白眼，嘴硬道：“要你多嘴……呜、等……”八田猛地倒抽一口凉气，伏见体温偏低的手指加大了动作，由若有似无地轻揉变成了细致缓慢地上下撸动，还带着夜的寒气的指尖轻轻戳弄顶端的小孔，带出些许透明的黏液。看着眼前这幅色气满满的画面，八田条件反射地闭起了双眼，却又被颈侧腺体被牙齿仔细研磨的感觉逼得瞪大眼睛，生理性的眼泪顺着脸颊滑落。趁他因为快感而失神，伏见眯起双眼，强硬地拉开八田的双腿，将自己挤入腿缝之中，彻底封锁了退路，手也更加方便地动作起来。

初次经历情潮的身体很快就积累了大量的快感，八田的腰不自觉地发颤，没多久便射在了自己的小腹上。

然而伏见却并不给他休息的机会，只是用更加黏腻地手法爱抚掌下颤抖的身躯，引出一长串暧昧的喘息，在雪山孤零零的小屋内回荡。

嘘。

 

“够、够了！”一把推开压在自己身上为非作歹的伏见，八田快速地左右扫视一遍，确定没有人路过后才总算松了口气，“不要随时随地发情！”

伏见啧了声：“我可是忍了一天了。”

“这种事回去再说……”拉低针织帽的帽檐，八田移开了视线。

伏见正要再说些什么，由远及近传来十束的招呼声：“小八田，能过来帮个忙吗？”八田立刻应了，转身就跑了过去。

“两人的关系还真是好啊，”跟着十束一同走近却被丢下的草薙抓了把头发，感叹道，“大家都没想到你们会走到一起，不过现在看来还真是‘天作之合’。”

伏见不置可否地露出一个微笑。

世上怎么可能会有生来就契合的两人，“天作”是最大的讽刺，真实的只有人谋。用抑制剂掩盖了Alpha的身份方便靠近，将滑雪场的宣传单放在吧台上引诱他人提出“一起去滑雪”的邀约，故意挑衅吵架、扔掉指南针和GPS，最后，利用吊桥效应和信息素诱导，给这份卑劣的占有欲盖章“我爱你”的钢戳。

“想到什么好事了吗？”

“没什么。”

所谓的“天”所做的，不过是又一次闭起了眼而已。


End file.
